


Then He Kissed Me

by saturnwolfhard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Out of Character Eleven (Stranger Things), Palace Arcade (Stranger Things), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwolfhard/pseuds/saturnwolfhard
Summary: “Just ask her out already, Jesus!” Mikes head snapped from El’s direction to Max, grinning satisfactory. He blushed deeply “I don’t know what your talking about,” Mike walked past her, bumping her shoulder.“Bullshit. You and I both know you’ve had the biggest crush on her since she transferred,” she followed him to Pac-Man.“What? No I don’t,” he defended, voice going octaves higher. Max gave him a knowing look.“Besides, I doubt she’d say yes. She probably thinks I’m nerdy- “you are nerdy!” Max interrupted,In which El is the new girl in town and Mike takes a liking on her, only problem is he doesn't know how to ask her out.. or if she'll say yes..





	1. New Girl

1984\. That seemed to be the year of good things. Hawkins received a new arcade, (well its first arcade) Mike and his friends finished middle school, Mike would be turning 15 which meant Mike could obtain his drivers permit) and lastly a curly haired brunette moved to their small town.

She was the chiefs adopted daughter, her legal name was Jane but for some reason she asked everyone to call her El. Mike hasn’t figure out why yet.

Since her move her in early spring, Mike acquired a certain liking to her. What’s not to like about her? She had chestnut colored hair that curled in every direction. Her soft brown eyes were captivating, with flecks of gold and when they caught the sun’s light they were absolutely breathtaking.

But most importantly she was a great person. Not just on the outside but on the inside. When she first arrived to Hawkins Middle she befriended Max. 

The two quickly became close friends but once Lucas began whining about never being able to see his “girlfriend” Max decided she’d introduced El to the party. El and Will were already close, (something about Joyce and Hopper always being together) She befriended Dustin quickly. Dustin had a certain spunk and friendliness that was contagious to those around him. 

Lucas took a liking to El when the began to bond over their love for a certain redhead. Then there was Mike. When Mike finally got to speak with her the two grew a fondness for one another. They both loved science, putting syrup on their eggs, reading, (more specifically, reading science fiction) starwars and countless other things. Mike couldn’t be happier (well, he could, if El let him date her he would be significantly happier)

 

He knew of her before they began to talk though, and not just from Max. Her first day was the start of their third semester, and much to his delight, they shared most of their classes together. Once the party grew a liking to El, they started hanging out with her outside of school. First inviting her to go to the movies, then to game nights at Will’s, to the arcade.

This particular weekend, the party decided the palace was the place to be. It was agreed that they would meet there at 4:00 then sleep over at Will’s to watch poltergeist. 

4:00 neared, the whole party was there and the evening plans were well into play. Excitement was in the air. Mike decided to try and beat Max’ score on dig-dug (something no one in the party seemed to be able to do)

Mike was quickly side tracked when a certain curly haired brunette was playing with Will a few machines down. Mike was absolutely enamoured, captivated by the way she unconsciously stuck the tip of her tongue out when she was concentrated or how her eyes got all squinchy when she found something utterly hilarious. Mike couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Just ask her out already, Jesus!” Mikes head snapped from El’s direction to Max, grinning satisfactory. He blushed deeply “I don’t know what your talking about,” Mike walked past her, bumping her shoulder.

“Bullshit. You and I both know you’ve had the biggest crush on her since she transferred,” she followed him to Pac-Man.

“What? No I don’t,” he defended, voice going octaves higher. Max gave him a knowing look.

“Besides, I doubt she’d say yes. She probably thinks I’m nerdy- “you are nerdy!” Max interrupted,

“Fuck off! Anyways, she could so much better. I mean look at her,” they both turned their heads towards El. She was focused on cheering on Will who was busy playing Donkey Kong, 

“She probably likes Will or something. I mean who wouldn’t? He’s nice, funny, patient. Everything I’m not” Mik sighed, losing at his game in the process. 

Max stared at him, giving him a disbelieving look. “You can’t seriously be this dumb,” then she laughed, giggling at first then full on belly deep laughs. “Mike, you’re so oblivious-” “am not!” Mike interjected,

“shut up, yes you are! Listen to me, I mean your right, she probably could do better than you, but she totally likes you! I mean you’re not the nicest person, I would know since you hated me when I first arrived,” She glared, Mike blushed. “But she doesn’t like Will, I promise.”

“Sorry about that by the way, I was being a total asshole to you when you did nothing.” Max smiled, “but how do you know she doesn’t like Will?” he questioned. 

“Ughhh! Boys are so dumb! Will’s mom and El’s dad are together you idiot! That’s why they moved here. So they could be together. They’ll probably end up step-siblings so if she liked him it’s basically incest.” at that Mike made a face.

Anyways, Will is gay so he wouldn’t be into her” Mike’s face contorted in confusion, “what do you mean Will is gay? I don’t remember him saying anything to us?”

The redhead sighed, “Mike, open your eyes! Will is gay, haven’t you noticed he gets weird around girls when they tell him they like him or at the snowball, when Jennifer Hayes asked Will to dance and Will was totally stiff! Plus have you ever heard him talk about girls?”

 

“Okay, you have a point..” he started, before he could finish his thought Max continued in a low voice, “Besides, you didn’t hear this from me but El told me that one night when she and her dad stayed overnight at Will’s,  
she and Will were talking and she said that Will came out to her, but don’t tell anyone I said that. Will should come out to us when he’s comfortable and ready” she whispered

Mike began to think. Max proved a good point. Will never really talked about girls, Mike assumed because he never felt the need to or because there weren’t any girls who peaked his interest. He was right on the latter, no girl will ever peak Will’s interest. 

“Well, how do you know El likes me?” He asked. Max looked at him thoughtfully. Trying to string her words correctly. “ I know because she told me” She smirked, giving Mike a knowing look.   
She gave Mike a pat on the back and started to walk away towards the other boys, before stopping to turn to him, “just ask her. You’ll never know what the future holds, except for me. I know what the future holds” With that she winked and walked away. 

Mike was left in the back of the arcade, dumbfounded and pleased with the new information Max had left with him. Maybe he’ll ask her out after all.


	2. Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine I’ll help you.” As much as Mike annoyed her, deep down she cared for him. Yes, he was an asshole to her when she first showed up but she now knows it’s because he wanted to protect his friends, he had good intentions. But Max would never admit that aloud. Plus she wanted El to be happy, she was one of her best friends after all.
> 
> “Thanks. Meet me after school? We can go to Benny’s?” Mike looked at her with his hand out and hopeful eyes.
> 
> “Okay, but your buying” She raised her eyebrow at him.
> 
> Mike sighed, “ok whatever. Just don’t tell El. I want to surprise her” and with that, the two shook hands.

The weekend had come and gone like wind. Mike had finished homework, hung out with his friends and sisters, and most importantly, thought about how he would ask El out. It seemed that every time he spoke with her, he made a fool of himself. 

He thought about asking her at school but then he thought about how if she turned him down, he would be humiliated in front of the whole school. He could ask her at the arcade but if she turned him down there, things might be awkward with his friends. 

It seemed that regardless of the approach he took, he would be miserable if El decided to turn him down but he had to think positive, after all, there is a possibility she could say yes. 

With that, Mike went to bed, he had school tomorrow morning, maybe he could even talk to Lucas and Max and ask how they initiated their relationship. 

 

Monday morning started like most weekday mornings do. Mike woke up at six, got dressed, ate breakfast, biked with his friends and went to first period. The whole day seemed mundane up until lunch, which Mike had been anxiously awaiting. 

Mike got to their usual table with his sack lunch in hand, before taking a seat he went up to Max asking to speak to her in private. She rolled her eyes in response, gave Lucas an apologetic look and got up to walk with Mike. “This better be good Wheeler,” 

Before turning towards the door to exit the cafeteria, Mike glanced at El. She stared at him with her glossy doe eyes, giving him a sad hopeful smile that didn’t meet her eyes like her smiles normally did. Typically, El smiled wide, teeth showing, eyes crinkled, dimples proud. This smile was not like those. Mike mirrored her smile in return and lead Max outside. 

It was a chilly spring day, the dew slicked the grass, bits of poleyn floated in the crisp early afternoon air. Mike ushered Max to a wall near the high school building before stopping to turn in her direction. 

“Aright, what’s wrong?” the red-head questioned, eyebrow raising simultaneously. “Why do you assume something’s wrong?” Mike defended, insulted the girls first assumption would be that a problem occurred (to his dismay, she was correct.) 

“Come on Mike! You and I both know you don’t just ask me to talk in private because you wanted to chat with me. Tell me what happened, something to do with El I’m assuming?” damn it she was good. 

“Yeah,” he stated quietly, “I’ve been thinking-

“That’s a first” 

He flipped her off, then continued, “anyways, This weekend I was thinking on how I could ask El out but then I realized that everytime I speak to her alone, I make a complete fool of myself. I always end up looking like an idiot and feeling stupid. Please Max, you gotta help me,” he gave her his puppy dog eyes (rather, the best version of puppy eyes he was capable of.) 

Max looked at him for a minute, considering how she could help Mike. She wanted him and El to be together, she really did. The first time the girls had a sleepover El confessed to Max that she thought the boy with “Dark hair, kinda curly, freckles on his nose and around his eyes. He’s pretty tall and wears those adorable sweaters.” was attractive. ‘To each their own I guess’ she thought to herself. 

“Well, you’re not wrong about the part where you make a fool of yourself. Like remember that time when you were drinking water from your bottle in science fifth period and El was behind you and tasered you but you were so shocked that you spat the water all over El!” She started

“Yeah, I remember,” Mike scratched his neck in embarrassment but much to his demise, Max continued. 

“Or the time when you, me and El were all talking after English and you were so entranced by El that you walked into the girls bathroom with us and it wasn’t until El asked if you needed to use the bathroom that you took notice!” Max laughed like a madman (Mike was not enjoying her bring up his embarrassing past.)

“Oh! What about that time when you and El were talking and you weren’t paying attention to what she was saying and just kept nodding your head so you ended up agreeing that changing your tampon is the worst” She was incoherent with laughter coming out after every word.

“Yeah that was pretty ba- wait. How did you know about that?” Mike didn’t recall Max being in the conversation at the time.

“El told me later that week at our sleepover,” She told him nonchalantly.

Does El bring up Mike often? Maybe she liked him too… maybe the idea of the two of them together wasn’t so insane after all. But the logical side of Mike won, she probably told Max because she thought he was weird or was talking bad about him. Mike always felt she was a person to never gossip but he was also insecure. 

“Okay, I get it. I do dumb shit, that’s why I said that. So can you help me or no?” Although it was Max’ first instinct to put up her defense, she knew Mike was just self-conscious and a dumb boy who needed help with a girl.

“Fine I’ll help you.” As much as Mike annoyed her, deep down she cared for him. Yes, he was an asshole to her when she first showed up but she now knows it’s because he wanted to protect his friends, he had good intentions. But Max would never admit that aloud. Plus she wanted El to be happy, she was one of her best friends after all.

“Thanks. Meet me after school? We can go to Benny’s?” Mike looked at her with his hand out and hopeful eyes.

“Okay, but your buying” She raised her eyebrow at him.

Mike sighed, “ok whatever. Just don’t tell El. I want to surprise her” and with that, the two shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this so far! I wanted to post this last night but it was my dads birthday so I decided to wait until today. I want to try and start posting a new chapter every Sunday so hopefully that works out! I finally set up my tumblr ask box so if you have suggestions for this story or prompts for another story or one-shots you'd like to read you can always ask in the comments or ask on tumblr if you want to remain anonymous. I also have instagram and twitter if you prefer those. My user name is saturnwolfhard on tumblr and ig and saturnwheeler for twitter! Thank you so much for reading and as always, please comment. I love hearing what you have to say :)


	3. getting stood up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is meeting his friends to get help on how to ask a certain brunette out but things go in a whirlwind when someone unexpected shows up

Chapter 3:

After Mike talked to Max he had felt a so relieved. Having someone who was close to El help him with asking her out was definitely a big help. Once they had gone back inside Mike informed Lucas of his intentions.

Not only to receive his input but to assure him that he and Max weren’t off doing something behind his back. It’s not that Lucas was the jealous type (that was more Max) but hanging out with someone alone you hated just months prior does get a bit suspicious.

Lucas thought it was a great idea, happy one of his best friends would get to experience something similar to what he had with Max. Mike even invited him to Benny’s, which Lucas eagerly accepted. 

Lunch had gone routinely, Dustin spilled his milk, Will showed off his latest drawing, Max and Lucas shared a kiss (which received a mix of boo’s and encouragements) and Mike starred at El adoringly. 

The way her hazel eyes lit up when she laughed at something Dustin had said or done, they way she pushed her hair back and how it somehow fell perfectly to form new curls, but the thing Mike felt the most enraptured by was locking eyes with her. 

It’d happen every so often, the party would be talking amongst themselves and from across the table the two would accidentally share glances and Mike would feel his face heat up. 

Other times, when Mike was talking to Will or Lucas, he would feel her eyes on his and maybe (just maybe) she was looking at him the way he looked at her. But that was the unthinkable and Mike, at best, was a realist. He knew she was just observing, maybe waiting for her turn to talk to Will or Lucas, or ask the party if they were ready to leave for class. Yet Mike held hope for that fantasy, hoping she just might be looking at him, not because she needed something but she wanted to. Mike Wheeler hoped El shared his feelings of infatuation, desire, endearment and possibly love. 

 

Benny’s wasn’t a long ride, 20 something minutes perhaps, so Mike was wondering what was taking Lucas and Max so damn long! The plan was to meet after school, the two had told Mike to get a head start since Lucas needed to talk to a teacher. 

At least, that was the bullshit lie they had told him. It was nearing the 30 minute mark since Mike arrived. He expected rejection from El, not from Max (actually, maybe…) and certainly not Lucas. He was always reliable, or so he thought.

Just as Mike was collecting his things to leave a bell rang indicating a new customer had entered, expecting to see Max and Lucas, he was caught off guard when El entered. 

Mike panicked, he had no idea what to do. His booth was facing opposite of the door, maybe if he ducked, she wouldn’t see him, he could leave out the back door. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see her, he did, he just had no clue how to interact with her. She was intelligent, gorgeous, outgoing, funny and incredibly friendly. 

Mike was the exact opposite, he was shy, introverted, smart maybe, but a huge dumbass. He made stupid jokes and he felt he couldn’t even compare to her. 

Mike began calculating a plan, he could grab his things and crawl away towards the back entrance, or maybe he could leave hi- “Mike Wheeler!” his mind blanked. 

Fuck!

“H-Hey El,” he greeted. She smiled and waved, walking towards him “what are you doing here all by yourself?” she looked happy, but there was something else there, another emotion that Mike couldn’t exactly give a name.

“Umm just waiting for someone” He smiled awkwardly. She raised her eyebrow at him playfully, “Who might this someone be? Anyone I know?” she challenged.

“Uhh it’s Max.. We were supposed to meet after school but I think I just got stood up.” He strayed off. 

She looked at him, sadness crossed her face for a split second. “Hmm, well I came to grab some food. You can always join me, we could sit and eat dinner together. I love Max but she stupid to not go on a date with you, any girl would be so lucky” Mike looked at her, confusion blanketed is face. 

“Go on a date with me?” He questioned El, he didn’t remember telling her that he was on a date with her. Besides, didn’t she know Max was with Lucas?

“Yeah well I thought that, that you were on a date with Max.. I mean you said she stood you up? And you were going to meet after school, and she’s with Lucas and ohmygod I’m so stupid,” she went on, “I’m sorry, I misunderstood. I should’ve realized before, now I just made a fool of myself” she laughed uncomfortably. 

“N-no! Don’t be! I should’ve been more clear with my words,” Mike gave her that awkward smile laugh he usually did when he was scared or when he was nervous, this was definitely the latter. 

“Well can I ask why you were meeting?” she gave him curious eyes, wonder and amusement lingering between rays of brown and gold. She truly was mesmerising, even with her hair in a ponytail and wearing overalls and a sweater, no especially with her hair in a ponytail and wearing overalls and a sweater. 

Mike looked down at his feet, he sucked at lying, he knew that but if he told the truth he might make El run away and never look at him. He should wait for Max and Lucas, their advise would be better than anything he could come up with, but what good relationship starts with lies?  
El studied his face for a moment before speaking,” Mike, It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She gave him a small reassuring smile. God, Mike was hopeless, he has to tell her, she deserves to know, besides, no good advice can save him from rejections. Mike knows that. 

Even if he came up with the most elaborate plan, there's no way he can change the way she feels for him, that’s completely up to her. Telling her the truth now can’t be that bad, he may as well get the embarrassment over with than build up false hope. 

“No, no! I’ll tell you, but could we sit?” El nodded her head and her smile grew, she loved when people could open up to her, especially people she cared deeply about. 

The two teenagers walked into the last booth on the right side of Benny’s diner. Mike sat on the seat closest to the door so he could walk out when El told him she didn’t feel the same. 

“Ok, truth time. I asked Max and Lucas to meet me here after school to talk about you,” El’s face contorted in confusion. 

“I wanted them to help me.. Because… I like you. More than just friends I mean and i’m too scared to tell you so i was going to ask them to help me get you to like me… but i know you don’t like me so I guess i should just tell you now before i go sneaking around for weeks building up a great big plan only to get let down…” There. The truth was out. 

Mike couldn’t look at her, his breathing was rapid, the next few things happened in a blur, Mike ran out of Benny’s. El was at his 

heal trying to keep up but Mike started to sprint, she called out to him, “Mike, wait! Just listen!” but he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i’ve been gone so long!! I forgot all about this, i don’t normally write fanfiction so updating regularly isn’t something i’m use to but i’ll get chapter 4 out soon! if you have any prompts for me please leave them below!   
> also if you want to talk to me my username on twitter, tumblr, and instagram is saturnwolfhard:))


	4. Risks worth taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike was standing by his bike, one hand on the handle, the other stretched out to do as the other but he froze. His breath was ragged and sharp from running from El, from the worst embarrassment and disappointment in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter ended up way more dramatic than what i usually write but this story has a mind of its own

“Mike!” El shouted, she ran down the asphalt parking lot, her white converse thumping against the ground as she tried to reach Mike before he left to god knows where. 

Mike was standing by his bike, one hand on the handle, the other stretched out to do as the other but he froze. His breath was ragged and sharp from running from El, from the worst embarrassment and disappointment in his life. 

Sure Mike had done both those things in his life before now, not being sporty disappointed his father. All his mother’s friend’s sons were tall and muscular where Mike was all limbs and skin, where they were defined and sharp Mike was lanky and tall. ‘Far too tall!’ he thought. 

But Mike could bare that embarrassment, those problems seemed miniscule to him now.  
But here he was, standing in front of the girl of his dreams, dumbstruck and hesitant. Yet, he stopped, he may as well get closure now. But he was caught off guard when she spoke,

“Mike, don’t leave. Please. Stay” she looked so vulnerable, standing there in her 5’5” stance with pleading eyes. So Mike let go of his handle, he kicked the stand of his bike and cautiously walked towards the girl in front of him. 

They stood there for who knows how long really, both searching the others eyes for any signs of doubt, misunderstanding, disgust, regret but neither found any of those things. Just love and wanting. 

Mike took another step forward, their noses were maybe two inches apart from touching. El felt Mike’s breath, hot and hasty, almost holding his breath for something more, longing for something more. 

Mike normally didn’t take risks, he kept to himself in class no matter how many answers he knew, he had also stayed with same friend group since kindergarten. The riskiest food Mike had tried was sushi. So today was a night of many firsts.

First time Mike had really taken a risk, an unknown chance. This risk would be another to add to his list, and his lists of first, under kiss. 

Mike leaned in, eyes fluttered shut, El followed suit. The two teens pressed their mouths against one another, unsure at first, but more assuring. Full of passion and love, longing and want, need even. 

Mike moved his hand from his side up to El’s face. He cupped her cheeks, his thumb traced down til her jawline. El was on the point of her feet, arms wrapped securely around Mike’s neck.

They stayed like that a while, interlocked by the lips, moving in a rhythm only they could follow. They didn’t break apart until someone’s headlights were right in front of them, Mike motioned for the car to move to the side while he was still kissing El. He had earned this, but the car only honked.

Finally the two teenagers broke off their kiss and turned to the source of light. Of course Lucas and Max were whooping and honking at the window for them. Mike flipped them off while El smiled shyly. 

Max opened her door and hopped out of the driver's seat, leaving Lucas to park the car. “ Wow, go lover boy! I didn’t think you had it in you, well I knew the kissing you had but the balls, yeah no. I had major doubts” Max teased the boy, he only shoved her shoulder, “Shut up madmax, at least I’m not the one driving my boyfriend around town”

El laughed, shoulders shaking, head tilting back, “Nice one Wheeler” El bumped her shoulder with Mike’s. Max raised an eyebrow, looking at the interactions between the two, you’d think they’ve been dating for a while now. 

Max obviously couldn’t leave the teasing without having the last jab so before she went inside the diner with Lucas, who had successfully parked Max’ car, the redhead looked behind her and her boyfriend’s shoulder and yelled, “ Didn’t realize you had a thing for guys, don’t go stealing my now!” and walked into Benny’s. 

Mike was left there, soaking up what Max had told him before turning to El, “Damn she’s good” El just laughed and smiled, “Come on “lover boy,” lets go inside, I’m pretty sure we made a big scene stomping out like that” Mike felt heat creep up his neck, he never meant to be a drama queen but his emotions got the best of him. 

“Yeah, I should apologize to everyone dining.” he sheepishly said. El just held out her hand, “We’ll do it together” with that, Mike took her hand and the pair walked inside. The four teenagers spent the night throwing spitballs out of straws and stealing fries from one another. Mike wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished! I hope you all enjoyed my little play with these characters, if you have an requests, please comment them! I’d love to write ideas you have :))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new work! Thank you all so much for the love you guys have been giving me, it's really inspired me to write more! Once I finish posting this story I plan on releasing many more but if you have an suggestions or prompts don't hesitate to tell me (I don't bite!) Also, follow my social medias to get in contact with me and keep up with other fandomy things i do! my user is saturnwolfhard on tumblr and instagram and saturnwheeler on twitter xxx hopefully i can update this weekend and please comment, i love hearing what you guys have to say


End file.
